Roadway mapping of road systems provide information for travelers regarding the existence and availability of specific sections of roadways for travel. Manual mapping may involve a person traveling a roadway to determine the actual geometry of specific roads to generate mapped system. Further, roadways may change geometry occasionally as infrastructure updates and other roadway related projects are undertaken. Also, sending people to some global locations to generate mappings of roadways may be difficult. Therefore, accurately indicating the existence and actual geometry of roadways can require significant resources because of the sheer magnitude and number of roadways involved in global road systems as well as the logistical difficulties involved with sending people around the world to appropriately track changes and developments of road systems.